Future Dib
Story Line Professor Membrane is about to unveil a world changing machine that will completely remove the entire need for fuel (and the debunking of global warming) called a Perpetual Energy Generator (abbreviated to PEG). However, if the machine were to malfunction, it could cause a giant shockwave that would destroy all life on Earth. Dib is excited about this because he and Gaz get to be with their dad on stage when he starts it up. But when Dib runs home to get some stuff for the ceremony, he finds another Dib in his bed. The second Dib explains that he is from a future where Zim sabotaged PEG and the entire Earth gets destroyed. The explosion opened a rift in time, allowing the Dib from the future to go back in time and warn himself. The present Dib believes his future counterpart and follows his instructions to stop Zim. However, when future Dib leads present Dib into a warehouse, it is revealed that the whole thing was a trap, and future Dib is actually a robot created by Zim. Dib is captured and trapped in a cage facing a screen with Zim on it. Zim explains that he is going to use the robot Dib to get past security and sabotage PEG remotley from his space station, so he would be fine when the Earth was destroyed. Meanwhile, back at Dib's house, Gaz thinks that the robot Dib is the actual Dib, and they go to the unveiling ceremony together. Robot Dib gets through security eaisly and makes his way towards the heart of the generator. Unfortunatly for Zim, Gaz follows the robot when Professor Membrane refuses to activate PEG without both of his children being there. Meanwhile, Dib manages to hack into Zim's computer system and gains control over the robot's voice. He uses this advantage to warn Gaz, but only ends up annoying her. Gaz proceeds to beat up the robot, not realizing it is not Dib. Back at the ceremony, Professor Membrane still hasn't activated PEG, and the crowd gets restless. This annoys him, so the Professor decides not to unveil PEG ever. Gaz discovers that the Dib she beat up was actually a robot, and reprograms it to be her slave. Zim gets upset because his plan failed, but is instantly cheered up by the fact that he gets to watch Dib get beaten up by a monkey since Gaz never rescued him. Facts of Doom *This episode marks the second appearance of Zim's crescent shaped spaceship from Bloaty's Pizza Hog. *Many references are made to this episode in future editions, including Dibship Rising. *When GIR calls the monkey, he appears to be sad about something. *You can tell that the Dib robot isn't really Dib in the beginning of the episode, as he says "Zim's incredible power" and referred to Dib's father as "Membrane" instead of "Dad". Also, when Dib says that he and the Dib robot would make an unstoppable team, the robot says "Yes, yes, it will be magical!" and waves his hand. His tone of voice and mannerisms in this scene are very Zim-like. *Even though Dib's hair turns grey and he grows a beard, it's only for comic purposes and you shouldn't actually take into account all the time that would have passed for that to happen. Quotes GIR: Aw, the little robot boy's broken. Dib: Once I defeat Zim, you can stay here with me. We'll be an unstoppable team! Future Dib: Yes, yes! It will be magical! But you must go, Zim's at the warehouse by dad's compound. There's a broken window above a stack of crates. Dib: Wow! I'm boring! Do I always explain everything like this? Professor Membrane: Tonight, I activate it! If it works, we never have to worry about power again. If it doesn't, it will send out a wave of doom that will destroy all life on Earth! Professor Membrane: Thank you, mankind. As we all know, every source of energy requires fuel. Kid: Pssh, I didn't know that! Zim: NOOOO- Ah well, let's go look at the monkey. Zim: (to self) Wave of doom... Professor Membrane: So, I got to thinking, why has no one invented a power source that needs no fuel? Why?!? Zim: GIR! Unleash the monkey! GIR: Monkey! Concept Art Image:Robots_Membrane.jpg| Future Membrane Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/future-dib/episode/178266/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes